DEMYX: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Whoa, it's been over a month since I've written one of these! Sorry about that folks (unless you're just reading one of my manuals for the first time. In that case, welcome! Also, I've written one for each Org member so far now from IX on down, so go check 'em out!). For you older readers, welcome back!

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own DEMYX unit! Please read this manual carefully to ensure proper handling and care of your model.

**Accessories**

Unit comes equipped with:

Styling gel

Mullet Styles of the New Millennium video

Styling kit

Sitar

Recipe for the perfect BLT

**Common Personality Settings**

Lazy/Reluctant

Timid

Extreme Socialite

Scarface

Nearly all of the DEMYX unit's operating time will be spent on the Lazy and Reluctant modes. Household chores are not to their liking and even less so are the missions the XEMNAS unit will give him. Unless it's something simple like recon, the DEMYX unit is nearly sure to try to bail out of it.

DEMYX units can be very sociable to others (Extreme Socialite), but with so many hulking members in the Organization, they will display a timid side. This comes out most when around the LARXENE units. More info is given in the Other Compatible/Incompatible Units portion.

When feeling especially happy and wanting some attention, DEMYX units are known for throwing excellent parties. Their natural skill of playing the sitar provides music, and other units and humans alike will have fun at one of these galas.

It is very rare for DEMYX to go into the 'Scarface' mode. Only when threatened and seeing no other option out will these units finally attack. Because of its rarity, many owners are quite frightened and baffled to see their unit take such an ugly turn.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XIGBAR: When not running for his life away from the Free Shooter, these two units enjoy each other's company. The XIGBAR unit has a 'young soul', so he makes easy conversation.

VEXEN: It can quickly drive the VEXEN unit up the wall with the inquisitiveness of the DEMYX unit. He was actually one of VEXEN's assistants for a time, until one day, he asked the age old question of, "What's this do?" and thus proceeded to press a large red button on VEXEN's computer. It released the life forms in the pods in the laboratory, shooting them off to who-knows-where, thus making the scientist lose all his test subjects and research. DEMYX was promptly kicked out, forced to resign his lab coat and the two have not gotten along since.

ZEXION: ZEXION learned that he got headaches quite quickly when around DEMYX, from their time as lab partners with VEXEN. After the above fiasco, DEMYX continued to pursue his friendship, randomly walking in on him in his room, sitting next to him during meals, sitting on the bathroom counter while he's taking a shower… and the ZEXION hiring the LEXAEUS unit for muscle is no good either, since the LEXAEUS unit actually likes to look after DEMYX. At this current time, ZEXION's are near their breaking point with DEMYX units, so try not to keep them together too much.

SAIX-PUPPY: This variant of the SAIX unit is the only side that DEMYX can withstand. When in the regular mode, the SAIX unit and DEMYX are anything but friends. It is unclear as to why the has taken such a liking to DEMYX (perhaps because he is the only Nobody willing to admit that they have hearts?), but they are excellent owners and it is strongly suggested to own them both.

AXEL: Since this is the only person that DEMYX can effectively beat, he wastes no time in randomly splashing AXEL with the Dancing Water technique. The force of the spray makes the unit keep his distance and the water renders the AXEL unit's fire useless. This is a _major _blow to AXEL's pride, and DEMYX only adds salt to the wound by telling him he looks like a drowned kitten. These two don't necessarily hate each other, but they make a risky environment if you own both of them.

MARLUXIA: Name-calling is just one of the nasty traits of the MARLUXIA unit and who better to sharpen this skill on than the DEMYX unit? This began as a spat over seating arrangements before XEMNAS had assigned ranks and a seating chart for the members back at the Castle That Never Was. MARLUXIA called him "dickless" instead of 'Demyx' and everything went downhill from there. Unfortunately for DEMYX, the two sit next to each other in the Round Room, and even more unlucky for DEMYX is that he's between the Graceful Assassin and the original SAIX. This combination is a quick way to see him go into the Timid mode.

LARXENE: It's up to personal opinion as to if the DEMYX unit talks too much, but LARXENE certainly thinks so. These units waste no time in ruthlessly zapping them, for the smallest offenses. Contrary to what many believe, DEMYX's water abilities have no effect on her, seeing as she's already electricity yet he is not. It goes without saying that it's not wise to own both of these, or to even let them socialize.

SORA: Like all the other Organization XIII units defeated by the Keyblade Master, DEMYX was quite horrified at such an outcome. Since the first time, Enix-Disney has been working to improve the abilities of the other members so that they may be spared from the shame of being beaten by a teenager.

**Handling and Care**

Unlike all the other units, DEMYX isn't so self reliant. His cooking skills are atrocious, he most likely will not clean up after himself, and in his never-ending quest to search for a good time, all personal care goes out the window, except to fix up his mullet.

Included with the unit are several hair-related items, most importantly the Mullets of the New Millennium video. Most will say that the mullet went out of style in the 80's, but DEMYX units choose to disagree. Unlike with the other units with elaborate hairstyles, DEMYX cannot turn to MARLUXIA to help him, but it gives him great pride to do it himself.

On an equally prided note, DEMYX believes he has come up with the perfect recipe for a BLT (bacon, lettuce, tomato) sandwich and it is the only meal that he can accurately prepare for himself.

In exchange for loving company, owners are happy to assist the DEMYX units around the house.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I think there's something wrong with my unit. He cannot play the sitar to save his life. During the one concert he managed to hold with the rest of the Organization watching him, he was so off key and sang so badly that my ROXAS unit got up and ran out, screaming , "My ears are bleeding!" I felt horrible, because DEMYX stopped playing and ran to his room in tears. How do I tell him gently that he actually _does _suck at playing the sitar?

A: There's no need to tell him anything, except to pack a light bag and that he's going to 'Camp Rock.' Then send him back to the warehouse and we'll give him a tune-up and he'll be playing sitar like a pro in no time!

Q: My DEMYX insists on keeping a heartless pet named Patrick. I don't mind him having a pet, since he's doing so well with SAIX-PUPPY, but this heartless is a person that's missing their heart and I find it cruel for him to hold on to this shadow of a person. Is there any way I can convince him to give up the pet?

A: This most certainly is a problem, seeing as how DEMYX units really love animals and will bring home anything they're able to catch (we've gotten reports of them bringing home such things as moogles or even chocobo's, from our Final Fantasy unit line-up. In one rare case, the CLOUD unit was mistaken for one and taken home too). Him owning a heartless though is a very sensitive situation. Repeat back to him his own words, that even he as a Nobody has a heart and that the heartless needs his as well. It will be a tearful farewell, but it's very necessary.

Q: My DEMYX actually made it big in the music career (Ever heard of Myde?), but refuses to let me be his manager. In fact, he refuses to split any of the profits with me, even though I'm his owner! How can I get him to obey me?

A: You are the owner, but like any celebrity holds the right to not share their funds with their family, so does the unit. You're just going to have to take it.

Q: My spouse and I had an argument a few days ago, and it got pretty heated. In fact, we both began to throw things at each other as well. We've made up since then, but I'm not sure our DEMYX unit knows this. Instead, he rarely comes out his room now and when he does, it's via his bedroom window instead of passing us in the living room or something and going out the door. Whenever he does pass by us, he flinches and keeps his gaze on the floor. We've tried to get him help, but he won't get even get in the car for his appointments. How can we fix this?

A: For all their joking in the world, DEMYX units are extremely sensitive to all raw emotions (this can be them falling passionately in love with the first person to declare their love for him or becoming terrified of people who are very angry), so your fighting clearly shook him very badly. He'll be alright, but it'll take some time. Bring the therapist to your house instead of trying to make him go to the office. Then, you and your spouse should leave the room or the house for awhile and let those two talk, so the unit will feel more at ease. For when the therapist is not there, look into getting a XIGBAR unit, to play with him and take his mind off his stress.

~.~.~.~.~

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

To SugarBeatAngel (if you ever read this) I kinda borrowed your term of Scarface Demyx. It was just too awesome, ^_^

Again, sorry for the long pause between manuals. I knew that I wanted it up for the month of Zexion (can you guess why?), and waiting until September was _not _an option! Please review!


End file.
